Love Rewind
by melancholic.ambience
Summary: LOVE REWIND is a story of reincarnation, sacrifice, mistakes and a love full of hurt and joy. It is a story that teaches you how love can conquer everything. Disclaimer: I do note own Gakuen alice.. And warning: made my own character descriptions. XD REview please
1. Summary

Summary:

Two persons, one heart… Two lives, one reason…Two worlds, one bond…Two fates, one destiny. Two souls, one promise…One result, countless lifetimes….. That was what their dreams tell them. That was what they knew, but for some reasons some things just don't match up. The question now is: Who are those dreams really for?

Join us in an adventure of two people finding one reason of their existence and their meetings. Two people, who are for some reason, can undo their mistakes and lives that, seem to REWIND itself again and again. Two people who takes a journey of finding the truth behind the dreams, the past, their fates, and their love.

LOVE REWIND is a story of reincarnation, sacrifice, mistakes and a love full of hurt and joy. It is a story that teaches you how love can conquer everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_Where am I?' I asked though no one was there to answer._

'_A dream,' I thought._

_It's this dream again. It was a daily routine. I would always dream this but every night I was wearing different clothes like it happened on different times though it was all the same happenings. It was as if I was shouting to someone, telling him not to go, to just stay, then I would start crying and blaming myself for being weak. He would tell me not to worry, that he'll come back and we would finally live normally. But as he said those words, I would feel like he's lying and then fear and worry comes rushing through my veins. I would turn to him and stop him but was too late. He's gone and I would end up on my knees, sobbing. I hate it._

_But today was different. This was not my usual dream. I was there dancing in the middle of the crowd with a guy. I could hear whispers._

'_The princess is dancing with her knight.'_

'_Do they love each other?'_

'_Isn't it forbidden?'_

'_I thought the princess was engaged.'_

_By those whispers, I could conclude I was a princess and I was dancing with my knight. Then, I turned my attention to the dancing figure that I thought was supposed to be me. I heard it, they were whispering to each other and no one in the crowd noticed it. Though, for me, it was very clear. Those words that he said, it was so familiar._

"_Princess, I love you," the guy who I suppose is the knight said._

"_I know, and you know I love you too," I answered._

"_But, it is forbidden. You are engaged and I am only your knight. We can't be together"_

"_We can if we try. I could give up everything for you. Would you?"_

"_I could but your future…" he tried to continue but I(__**I as in the princess, remember I suppose that the princess was me**__) stopped him._

"_My future is with you, not here in this castle, not with my parents, not with a guy I don't love, not anywhere, only with you."_

"_Well then, let's meet up at the usual sakura tree."_

"_Okay, at 9 pm."_

_With that the scene changed, I was there with him under the sakura tree and all around us were soldiers._

"_How did they know that we are going to elope?" I asked._

"_I don't know. But I'll come with them. I'll talk to your father instead. It's better this way. I'm sure he'll understand." he answered._

"_But…" I tried to reason out but was cut off by a kiss._

_The kiss was so fierce but at the same time gentle. It was bitter and sweet, sadness and happiness. It talked of the truth and the lie. I could feel his lips touch mine and the time seems to stop. I could feel his tongue explore my mouth. It was so…. full of different emotions that seem to contradict each other._

_When we broke apart trying to catch our breath, my hazel eyes locked to his crimson orbs. At that time, I could see his love for me. He was planning something, for me not to get hurt. I knew he would try to sacrifice himself for me._

_"No..." I tried to say._

_He smiled. "I love you and I would do anything for you"_

_"But…"_

_"Just promise me, that even in how many lifetimes, we will meet and we will love each other forever even how many problem comes. We will be together forever. "_

_I could feel tears falling in my eyes now. I answered back, "I promise under this sakura tree. Pinky swear."_

_With that, he left and the next thing that happened was just like my usual dream. I was crying and blaming myself._

_"No! "I shouted._

"**NO!**"

"Mikan, are you alright? Sorry but I just tried to wake you up. We're going to be late soon." Tsubasa said.

As I look at him in his eyes, tears started to fall again. I knew at that time, he was worried. It was evident in his eyes. When he saw me crying, he suddenly grabbed and hugged me. He was my bestfriend and the boy I loved. Oh, I love him. He just knows everything about me, my favorite food, color, movie, and a lot more things. He knows how to cheer me up when I cry and how to calm me down when I lost my temper.

I stopped crying for what seems like forever. He then put his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

"Hey!" I complained

"See, stop crying already and just be your usual self," he smiled the sweetest one that I've ever seen.

We both laughed.

"I'll go down now. Your mother told me your breakfast is ready and Hotaru will pick us up on 8 am. Remember our first class starts on 8:30 am and it is Homeroom class. "

"Okay"

"Well you better get ready now; it is 7:30 already."

"Yeah, alright; don't worry. WAIT! What! 7:30!Get out now... I'll change. "

"Okay, okay!"

With that he left my room and proceeded down stairs. He is my bestfriend and childhood friend together with Hotaru. We are the best of friends and what's more? We live next to each other and go to the same school, Gakuen Alice.

Now I have less than 30 minutes to prepare. So I rushed to the bathroom, and then changed. Our uniform is just simple with a red and black checkered skirt. I did my hair and just left it loose. Tsubasa once said he liked my hair like this.

I went down stairs to eat my breakfast. I saw my father on the table reading a newspaper and my mother cooking. Tsubasa was seating on the dining table waiting for me. We always eat together. He comes in our house for breakfast and then I eat dinner in their house at night. Hotaru joins us during lunch at school and at dinner.

He was wearing our uniform except that he's not wearing skirt but pants. Oh, he looked so hot, even today. What adds to his charm is that cool star-shaped tattoo under his left eye.

Okay, so I went to the table and we started eating breakfast and finished just in time when we heard Hotaru's car stop in front our house. Tsubasa and I grabbed our lunch and bag then said goodbye to my parents. We came rushing inside Hotaru's car.

"Good thing, you're in time baka." Hotaru said.

"Eh, what does that mean Hotaru?" I answered.

I heard Tsubasa chuckle and the he said,"Hotaru meant she thought your going to sleep till noon. Good thing, I'm here to wake you up. "

They both chuckled. "Humph…Meanie…" I said while pouting.

"Okay we're here," Hotaru said as we unbuckle our seatbelts.

"Ano, Tsubasa, Hotaru can I not get out?" I asked.

"Baka" Hotaru answered.

"Don't worry, we're here." Tsubasa assured me.

I just smiled at both of them and by the time we got out of the car, I could hear shouts and screams then there were hearts on the boy's and girl's eyes. Then, it's like the whole school is around us. This is why I hate going at school in the morning. We will be surrounded by fan girls and fan boys. Additional to that, they are really scary.

If you might ask when we first transferred here, all of this already started. The three of us transferred at the same time of course. By that time, we became so popular that the whole student body loved us, both girls and boys. They called us the IMAGINARY TRIO. I don't really know where that came from but according Anna and Nonoko, one of our closest friends that students called us that because they treat us as god and goddesses.

Hotaru Imai was known as the 'ice princess'. Hotaru really is a beauty. She has a short raven hair and purple eyes. She is in the top three spot in the whole school. She's good in academics and is a really good help for the school. Her inventions lured investors to buy and give beneficiaries to the school. A lot of guys admired her cold personality but every one of them learned to back out because they might end up heartbroken. Girls don't hate her but instead love her because she's not their enemy when it comes to guys. Other girls admired her inventions.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, is called 'shadow prince'. Well, he is handsome and so hot and girls just drool over him. He is second in the school and is good in both academics and extra-curricular activities. He's good in every sport so he helps in every sport club. Boys admired his skills and for girls, his looks. They don't call him playboy because he's like my shadow. Yeah, he is my shadow. He's always there wherever I go and there are even rumors saying that we are dating. I truly wish those were true. Well, when they ask him, he would just smile and look at me which makes me blush. Oh, and yeah, he has black hair and crimson-colored eyes.

I, Mikan Sakura, have long brown hair that ended just a little lower than my shoulders and has hazel eyes. They call me 'nullifying princess'. I am the top student of the school and am good in both academics and sports. I help in all the clubs. Girls say that I am their role model. Well, I don't really get it but they always say that I'm beautiful and then asked me why I don't want to model. I don't really have interest in those stuffs. They call me nullifying princess because I don't get affected on how boys try to seduce me. Soon they learned not to confess because they believed I'm already taken by Tsubasa.

As soon as we escaped the crowd, we ran to our classroom and the sat to our respective chairs. Tsubasa is sitting beside me and Hotaru on my front. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire came running on our seats and greeted us.

"Morning Mikan, Hotaru, Tsubasa!" they all greeted.

"Ohayo" I answered.

"Hey" Tsubasa said. Hotaru just nodded.

"How was the crowd?" Sumire asked.

"Hate it" I growled.

They all laughed.

"Well, did you know there are new students?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, and they are all boys." Tsubasa answered.

"So I guess you'll like it." Nonoko added.

Hotaru gave a confused look.

"You see, there are rumors that they are good looking." Sumire said.

"So?" I asked.

"Your crowd will decrease!" the trio said.

When they said this, Hotaru's, Tsubasa's and my eyes lit up.

"Finally!" the three of us said.

Anna, a pink-haired girl with pink eyes, Nonoko a girl with long blue hair and has blue eyes and Sumire, a green-haired girl with perms at the end and has green eyes, laughed at our reaction.

Oh, if you are wondering how we knew there are transferees, well, the six of us are student council members.

After that Mr. Narumi came in and we sat on our chairs. He was wearing a girl's outfit with frills.

"Okay class, we have transferees!" he said as he danced ballet hat made us sweat drop.

When he said those, there were murmurs. I just continued to read my history book, Tsubasa was listening to his iPod and Hotaru just keep on finishing her inventions. We don't really care about the transferees.

When there were screams of the girls and a deadly aura from the boys, I knew that they already introduced themselves. I've seen their profile because I was the student council president, even Tsubasa and Hotaru saw it. They were good-looking alright but we really don't care. We didn't even bother to take a glance to the new students on the front because we already memorized their names and pictures.

But what caught our attention was when Mr. Narumi told us to take them in a tour in the school after classes. It was bothersome but being the members of the student council, we were left with no choice. So the three of us glanced at them and nodded.

When I did, the first thing I saw were crimson eyes staring into my hazel eyes. I'm sure Tsubasa saw this and grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and we both smiled which at the same time made me blush. I wonder if at that time he became jealous. I wish. Well, after that we get back to what we were doing before.

Our attention was caught again when a certain crimson-eyed boy started talking.

"I want to sit beside that brunette."


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

_Our attention was caught again when a certain crimson-eyed boy started talking._

_"I want to sit beside that brunette."_

Chapter 2:

I looked at the transfer student once again. This time, my hazel orbs crashed with crimson eyes. It seems like time stopped just like that, and as I continued staring at his blood red eyes, I can't help but feel as if I knew him even long before I even met him. There was something so familiar with the way he looks at me, as if I was his and he was mine.

"You can't! I'm already sitting beside Mikan." Tsubasa reacted, interrupting the moment. I instantly came back to reality and looked at Tsubasa. He looked at me, worry evident on his face.

"Tsubasa," I whispered, "calm down."

He immediately took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.

"I don't think it's a problem Tsubasa-kun. The seat on Mikan-chan's right side is still available. You can seat there Natsume-kun~" Narumi-sensei said, earning a glare from the crimson-eyed boy.

"I mean, Hyuuga-sama." Narumi-sensei corrected, while shivering with fear from the transfer student.

"Okay then, Ruka-kun, you can sit next Hotaru-chan." With this Narumi-sensei, received another glare from Hotaru, "ah, Imai-sama."

"Koko-kun, you'll be next to Sumire-chan and Kitsuneme-kun will be sitting with Nonoko-chan," Narumi-sensei continued, "I guess that's fine with everyone else right? The students who are called, please raise your hands so that the transfer students would know where their sit is. Well then, class dismissed, and student council, please take care of the new students. Ja ne!"

As soon as Narumi-sensei left, our classmates started gathering around our tables to talk to the new students.

"Natsume-sama, you're so cool!"

"Ruka-kun, can I touch your pet rabbit?"

"You're so cool Koko-kun, Kitsuneme-kun!"

I sighed. _This is truly troublesome._

I took a glance at Natsume Hyuuga, the new student beside me. It was really weird a while ago. There was truly something different.

_Sigh._

Knowing that I have to clear up my mind, I instantly stood up and I walked towards the door. I knew Hotaru and Tsubasa soon followed me. After all, we never liked those kinds of crowd.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called out.

"Are you going to the student council room?" Sumire then asked.

Hotaru just nodded.

"Should we come with you? I mean, there are still a lot of student council works to do." Nonoko questioned.

"It's fine, you three, and I'm guessing you're enjoying your seatmate's company, right?"

"Well," Anna hesitated.

"It's really fine. You're work is to accompany the new transferees as part of the Student Council, and just who do you think you're talking to. We can do the job all by ourselves. Don't worry." Tsubasa assured them.

"Is that so. Well, I guess, we can do that!" Sumire exclaimed, rather excited to be spending more time with cute boys.

All of us just chuckled at Sumire's reaction, excluding, Sumire of course.

The three of them then slowly returned to their seat, happily talking to their new seatmates.

_Sigh._

"You seem to sigh a lot today, baka." Hotaru inquired.

"It's nothing really. The classroom just got so noisy so I decided to just finish the student council work."

"Well, it really is quite inconvenient to have those guys as seatmates. More students would eventually gather to our seats." Hotaru agreed.

As we entered the student council room, we were greeted by loads of documents.

"Just for a moment, I actually regretted telling those three (**Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko**) that we don't need any help."

"This is going to be a long day for us." I sighed.

"Well then, I'll start computing for the budget available right now and divide it to the different clubs according to how much they need." Hotaru suggested.

"I'll arrange the lost and found items and I'll arrange the schedule for the events coming." Tsubasa said, then immediately got to work.

"And, I guess I'm left to read these documents over again and see if I would accept the student's request." Mikan told herself.

_Ring...Ring...Ring…_

"I'll answer it," Mikan shouted to no one in particular, "Hello, ohayo! This is Gakuen's Alice Student Council president, Sakura Mikan."

"_Oh, Miss Sakura."_

"Principal, what is it that you need with the student council?"

"_I just want to see how the new students are doing, and have you read the documents I sent yesterday?"_

"Don't worry principal, the new students are being accompanied by three members of the Student Council and I've already read the documents."

"_Good. However, there is one student who couldn't come today. She's also new but due to health problems, she's probably going to start school in 2 weeks time. Please make her feel at home during that time._"

"I will, principal."

"_Okay then, bye Miss Sakura._"

"Bye."

"Who was it, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"It's just the principal. He's asking about the new transferees. Let's all go back to work."

Hotaru just nodded while Tsubasa is still focused on cleaning up.

I slowly walked to another room only suited for the Student Council president. I sat on my chair with both hands leaning on the table.

_Sigh_.

_Why does this day seem weird?_

I looked for the document the principal sent yesterday. _How come I didn't notice one student was not there. Now that I remember, there should be 5 transferees today._

"_I wonder where I put that document." I asked myself._

I searched for it around the room until I found it hidden below the stacks of folders on my desk.

_Sigh. Now why do I sigh a lot today? Well, it was quite stupid for me to look all around when it was just here on my desk._

I traced the envelope with my fingers and opened it. I looked at the files and read it through.

Name: **Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: **17**

Description/Appearance: **Black Hair, Crimson eyes, Tall**

Hobbies: **Reading manga, usually quiet**

Average Grade: **94**

Health: **Good**

Name: **Ruka Nogi**

Age:** 17**

Description/Appearance: **Blonde hair, azure eyes, tall**

Hobbies: **loves animals, always with his bestfriend**

Average Grade: **93**

Health: **Good**

Name: **Kitsuneme**

Age: **16**

Description/Appearance: **has fox-like eyes, dirty blonde, tall**

Hobbies: **playing pranks**

Average Grade: **89**

Health: **Good**

Name: **Koko Yome**

Age: **16**

Description/Appearance: **Dirty blonde, Brown eyes, Tall**

Hobbies: **Playing pranks, bestfriend with Kitsuneme**

Average Grade: **90**

Health: **Good**

Name: **Misaki Harada**

Age: **17**

Description/Appearance: **Hazel orbs, brunette**

Hobbies: **Playing with friends, sports**

Average Grade: **96**

Health: **Bad**

_Huh? _

"Misaki Harada," I said out loud.

_Why is the name so familiar? And her face, she almost looks like me._

The thought and questions came circling in my mind as I continued through my day. I went home like normal, ate dinner with Tsubasa, and went to bed, still with questions that I can't seem to answer.

'_Natsume Hyuuga. Why are those eyes so familiar?_'

'_Does he know me?_'

'_Who is that girl?_'


	4. Chapter 3

RECAP:

_Huh? _

"_Misaki Harada," I said out loud._

_Why is the name so familiar? And her face, she almost looks like me._

_The thought and questions came circling in my mind as I continued through my day. I went home like normal, ate dinner with Tsubasa, and went to bed, still with questions that I can't seem to answer._

'_Natsume Hyuuga. Why are those eyes so familiar?'_

'_Does he know me?'_

'_Who is that girl?'_

**Chapter 3:**

I kept thinking about these questions that made no sense until I drifted off to sleep. A sleep with a dream I'll never forget.

'_Huh? Where am I?' I asked myself, fully aware that I'm dreaming. However, it was not the same dream I had always had. I had a feeling this was a dream that would lead me not to answers but to more questions._

_I walked around as I slowly absorbed my surroundings. Sakura petals slowly fell and danced with the wind. In front of me was the same Sakura tree I had dreamed before, with the same feeling and with the same regret. I slowly reached out to touch the trunk of the tree but could never do so for some reason. It was as if it was hiding something from me - something that I've been looking for yet I am not. I was about to reach out once again but stopped as I heard voices._

_I looked around and found a shrine nearby. 'Why haven't I noticed that before?' I asked out loud once again. I walked towards it, not knowing what I might find. As I came nearer, I could see figures - two girls._

_Trying to satisfy more of my curiosity, I walked closer. It was not as if they could see me right? I was in a dream, after all, my dream at that. _

_This time I could see it clearer. Two girls were talking to each other. Huh? Brunette?And hazel eyes?_

_My thoughts were then interfered with the younger girl's voice. She was around a year younger or even just months younger than the other one. Wait, how can I know that? They're about the same age if you look at them, you wouldn't even know the difference. Okay, I'm totally talking to myself right now. But…_

'_You know things you don't even know you knew.' _

'_Wha-What was that? Who's there?' I shouted to no one in particular. I thought I heard a voice._

'_Nee-chan! Father wants you to meet someone! I heard it's a boy,' the younger girl announced as the other continues to smile._

'_I know. I know. I'm going there right now, okay? How about you, have you even done the task father gave you?' The older girl replied._

_The younger one pouted as she moved her head left and right, 'Nope. It's completely boring. I just seriously want to play.'_

'_And you're still a little girl in a teenager's body.'_

'_But that's not entirely true, I already have someone I like.'_

'_Is that so? Then, would you care to tell me who this unfortunate guy is?'_

'_Unfortunate? I don't think that's the case,' the younger girl smiled but then blushed immediately, obviously remembering the guy of her dreams, 'Well, you know him and I've liked him for a long time. He's -'_

_Just when the girl was about to say the name of the 'unfortunate' guy, a boy came running towards the girls._

'_Miss! Miss!' the boy shouted to the younger girl, 'Seriously, you can't just leave me like that. What if something happened to you?'_

'_Well, it's not like anything could happen and I'm sure that if something does happen, you'll come running by my side, right?' The younger girl answered the boy while smiling a very genuine smile to him. The boy in return did not answer but smiled back to the girl._

'_Then, I guess I'll get going now,' the older girl said interrupting the two._

'_Oh yes miss,' the boy replied while meeting the older girl's eyes. _

_I continued watching the scene as the boy and the older girl looked at each other's eyes. It was just a second and yet it did not feel like one. In that moment, the two saw something more in each other's eyes, than what I just saw. Something, I should have seen before._

_The whole scene then changed and I was standing beside a river, noticing the same younger girl before walking towards another guy._

'_So you're here. I've been looking for you everywhere, you know,' the younger girl said as she approached the boy who was sitting on a rock just across from where I was standing. He had black hair with eyes that I could not clearly see._

'_You don't have to look for me. I am not your responsibility and we are merely strangers to each other,' the boy replied, not even looking once to the girl._

'_Seriously, how can you say that,' the girl sighed. 'You love her that much, don't you?'_

'_Tell me, what I've done, was it the right thing to do,' he said. His voice was fading into the night breeze and this time looking up towards the girl._

'_Yes, because when you love, you just can't help but do anything for the person you love, right? Even if it hurts, you can't help it.'_

'_For the first time, you don't seem like a little girl,' he said with a small tint of laugh in his voice, 'It sounded from someone who was experienced. Have you ever let go of someone you love?'_

'_Maybe.'_

_Maybe. That was the girl's answer. 'Have you ever let go of someone you love?'_

_Have I?_

_I wonder. I looked around at the two figures in front of me. They stopped talking as if time froze just to give me time to think. I then turned my attention to the river. The once flowing water is now staying on the same place and not even a drop started moving._

_The silence enveloped me and my entire being as if I'm the only person in the world, the only living person. But I am, after all, everything is just a fragment of my mind and imagination. All of this is just a dream to keep me company in my sleep. This is just a dream I'm dreaming that doesn't even make sense. It has no other meaning at all._

'_It has,' It was the same voice I heard just awhile ago - a voice so familiar yet so strange to my ears. It was so mysterious that it seems to have every answer to my questions but also the one to force me to ask more - of myself, of these dreams, and of my past._

_It has?_

'_It has.'_

_At that moment, a strong gush of wind blew. The leaves rustled against it, the river started flowing and time began once again. The two figures however were no longer in front of me, but were instead replaced by one with a purple hood. The features of her face I could not really grasp except for the pink lips that slowly parted to give life to a voice I knew that belonged to a girl._

'_It has a meaning far deeper than what you can imagine right now,' the girl instantly said with a monotone voice; emotions devoid in the sound coming from her lips._

'_Where did you come from? More importantly, who are you?' I asked._

'_Someone you know yet you don't. But I on the other hand, know you very well, Sakura Mikan. This is not the first time we met and we'll be meeting more often in the future.'_

'_You didn't answer my first question.'_

'_I didn't have to. You knew the answer from the start. It's in your mind, in your memories. If you want to know, try opening the deepest chamber of your very soul.'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about.'_

'_Oh well, it seems too early for that.'_

'_Too early for what? What is this anyway? Why do I dream these things?' I asked one question after another._

'_Who are those people? What's the meaning of all this? Why me?' she continued as if knowing what was in my mind. 'It seems like you have too many questions, Sakura Mikan, but I cannot answer everything all at once. Seek me when you have already cleared up your mind.' She said as she turned around, back facing me._

'_Wait! Seek you where?'_

'_In your dreams and in your memories. I'll be there to answer your questions one by one,' she answered me not even turning back and looking at me once._

'_Oh, and if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one with these questions. You already had your first meeting in this life.' She said one last time. She walked until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest up ahead across the river, and I was left there alone._

_For a moment, I was just there standing, unmoving, and not even making a sound. I closed my eyes and felt my surroundings getting blurry. Darkness invaded my mind and for the first time in many years, I woke up without the feeling of fear and regret from my dreams, but also with more questions than before._


	5. Chapter 4

RECAP:

'_Wait! Seek you where?'_

'_In your dreams and in your memories. I'll be there to answer your questions one by one,' she answered me not even turning back and looking at me once._

'_Oh, and if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one with these questions. You already had your first meeting in this life.' She said one last time. She walked until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest up ahead across the river, and I was left there alone._

_For a moment, I was just there standing, unmoving, and not even making a sound. I closed my eyes and felt my surroundings getting blurry. Darkness invaded my mind and for the first time in many years, I woke up without the feeling of fear and regret from my dreams, but also with more questions than before._

**Chapter 4:**

I unsteadily opened my eyes, as if I was woken up from a deep and long slumber. What greeted me however, were not the blinding rays of the sun but still the dazzling light of the moon. I turned my head to the side and looked at the clock beside my bed.

_1:14 am._ I sighed. The dream felt so long and yet it's still too early to get up. Nevertheless, I stood up from my bed, removing the warm comfort of the blanket on my legs. I walked towards my closet, getting a jacket to warm my freezing body and not even bothering to change my dress. I turned to my balcony, and lifted my head to get a better view of the moon.

I was about to go back inside when I noticed a recognizable figure walking towards the park found near our house. It can't be, right? Why would he even be there?

Despite these thoughts and the very unlikely chance of seeing him here, my curiosity got the better of me as I stride down the stairs and outside our house. The street lights flickering as I moved my feet on the concrete floor. In a swift moment, I turned to the left towards the park I have known all my life and there by the swing is the guy I never expected to see.

"You," I managed to say with a crooked voice. I remained still on my spot, not moving an inch and not saying any other words. His eyes kept me there as he looked at me with the same surprise I had, probably not expecting me to be there as well.

But in the first place, why would I follow him without any assurance that the figure I've seen was truly his? We are strangers, though we have met once and will surely meet a lot more in the future. Not a single conversation has even passed between us before and we most likely don't know anything about each other except for our names.

However, in that moment of silence that surrounds both of us, our eyes met and I instantly knew the answer to my question. I can't keep myself away from his eyes, his gaze, and his entire being. It was as if, without any sound and without communication with the use of voices, he had talked to me inside my mind and heart. His everything is pulling me towards him as if I was linked to him with some sort of bond that I knew was there even before.

The radiance of the moonlight beamed at our faces as I saw his crimson orbs more clearly, this time, looking at me fiercely. I let out a small breath that I seem to have been stopping until now. In my mind, I felt reconnected with someone I have longed to see.

In that short moment that seems to last forever, the cold wind blew past us, letting my hair dance with it. As the dry leaves moved together with the wind, the stillness between us broke as he spoke with words that surprised me.

"Who are you?" He asked, still not leaving his gaze from me.

I paused for a moment, surprised at his question. He doesn't know me? "Sakura Mikan. Didn't you know?"

He knitted his eyebrows at my reply as he opened his mouth to answer me back, "Of course, I know you are Sakura Mikan. But who is Sakura Mikan really?"

"What do you mean? It's me, of course. I don't get what you mean by the questions, Hyuuga-san." I answered back at him, confusion clearly seen at my face.

He sighed at that and then turned his face to look at the moon above our heads. "Never mind that, but have you not asked yourself, who are you?"

"Isn't it bothersome and wasteful of your time to ask yourself that when you could just enjoy every moment of your life?" I answered as if trying to debate against him.

"Shut up little girl."

"Little Girl? Excuse me, Hyuuga-san but I am definitely not a little girl. Let me -" I instantly reacted with his snide comment but was stopped as he continued.

"But sometimes, we do have to ask who we are to have a full understanding of ourselves, of why we are here, and of the meaning of the life we are living now."

I kept silent, slowly absorbing each word he had said. "I never knew that's what you thought."

"Of course you don't. We are merely strangers to each other."

'_We are merely strangers to each other'_

"Eh?"

"What?" He asked looking at me, not knowing the reason for my reaction.

I shook my head trying to get back to reality. "Nothing, I just thought that what you said was quite familiar."

"It's not a surprise. You seem to act close to people who you don't even know. Really, you're such a little girl." He replied, obviously trying to tease me.

This time, I was the one to look up at the source of the light brightening the surroundings. "Geez, I'm not a little girl. It's just something I got from a dream."

"A dream, huh." From the side, I could see him also lifting his head to look at the same thing that have caught my attention. "It was a dream that woke me up tonight and has been forcing me to think of so many things."

I looked at him and slowly studied his features, traits that I haven't seemed to notice before. It didn't seem real being with him in this park and in this hour. He continued to be still with his long nose, ruby eyes, soft silky black hair and his lips that for first time since I met him, has turned into a smile.

"Dreams just have that kind of effect on people." I said, breaking the silence and still looking at him. "It has meanings far deeper than we are aware of yet we yearned to know."

"For the first time, you don't seem like a little girl,' he said with a small tint of laugh in his voice. He looked at me, locking his gaze at my hazel orbs, 'It sounded from someone who was experienced. Tell me, have you had that kind of dream as well?"

"Maybe."

_Maybe._

'_It sounded from someone who was experienced. Have you ever let go of someone you love?'_

'_Maybe.'_

I stopped, being aware of what was happening. Is this another one of my dreams? After all, I can't be with Hyuuga at this place, at this hour. But everything seemed so real - the conversations, the stares, and the feelings.

"Are you alright, polka?" he asked and I just nodded back, still preoccupied with my thoughts. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow, as well. Wait. What? POLKA? HYUUGA, YOU PERVERT!" I shouted at him as he turned his back and walked away. But before doing so, he didn't fail to make me feel annoyed with the smirk he showed me.

Sigh. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to keep myself calm

Sigh.

A lot has happened tonight and I feel like more things are going to happen for the next few weeks. I walked back to my house, silently and slowly sneaking back to my room, trying hard not to wake my parents up. As I sat myself on my bed, I looked at the clock beside it.

_3:04 am_. Time seems to pass by so fast when I had been with Hyuuga, but nevertheless, no matter how much I wanted to stay awake, tiredness plagued over my body. I lay on my bed with eyes closed and questions floating in my mind. Worse, my conversation with Hyuuga didn't help me at all as his own question surfaced in my entire being.

'_Who is Sakura Mikan?_'


	6. Chapter 5

RECAP:

"_For the first time, you don't seem like a little girl,' he said with a small tint of laugh in his voice. He looked at me, locking his gaze at my hazel orbs, 'It sounded from someone who was experienced. Tell me, have you had that kind of dream as well?"_

"_Maybe." _

_Maybe._

'_It sounded from someone who was experienced. Have you ever let go of someone you love?'_

'_Maybe.'_

_I stopped, being aware of what was happening. Is this another one of my dreams? After all, I can't be with Hyuuga at this place, at this hour. But everything seemed so real - the conversations, the stares, and the feelings._

"_Are you alright, polka?" he asked and I just nodded back, still preoccupied with my thoughts. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow."_

Natsume's POV:

In every step I took, I found myself walking away from the park and from the girl I've unexpectedly met. Though many questions want to force their way out of my mind, I decided to hold back. After all, Sakura and I will still be meeting a lot more in the future. There are just some things more important to think about right now. Answers can wait and if what that guy said was true, then I can get my answers from her.

I stopped in my tracks, right in front of the house I'm staying at right now. In the darkness of the night and the radiance of the moonlight, I saw a figure walking towards me. I can't help but smile at the familiar shadow.

"Natsume?" she called to me, though I'm sure she knew full well that it was me. "Where did you go?"

"I just went out for a walk," I answered while opening the gate and locking it once again.

"At this hour?" She asked me while clearly raising her brows.

"It's like the usual. That is all. You don't have to worry," I told her while tugging a strand of hair behind her ears. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, feeling her warmth and smelling her scent. "Did you wait for me?"

"I did. I was really worried, you know," she stopped as she looked at me with her concerned face, "Natsume? You couldn't sleep again?" she spoke with gentleness in her voice. I did not answer her. All I did was pull her closer to my embrace. As the wind blew, I closed my eyes and just stood still, with her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. Let's go back inside, shall we?" I asked but still not letting go. She let out a muffled sound as an answer. This time, I draped my arms on her shoulder and led her inside the house.

As we entered, she continued to stare at me and so I decided to look back at her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she answered as she instantly looked up front. I raised my brows at her, knowing full well that she had lied.

"If that's what you say so. Do you want me to prepare tea for you? Just so you could go back to sleep, you know."

"Yes, please." She smiled at me before she turned and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

I stared at her face for a moment. I couldn't get enough looking at her – her features, her smile, and her lady-like expressions. I instantly snapped out of my reverie as her mouth moved and her voice filled the room.

"What kind of dreams do you have Natsume, that would prevent you from being able to close your eyes peacefully at night?"

"That's a hard question to answer, you know," I replied to her, totally unsure where this is going and what to answer to her. I continued to prepare her tea as I distract myself from the questions threatening to invade my mind once again.

"Is that so?" her voice was soft, almost indistinguishable, if not for the familiarity I have of it. "I have known you since I could remember and I knew about these dreams though you have not spoken about it in detail. I have always thought that all dreams are alike. Dreams that mean nothing and dreams that do, but they are dreams all the same. Dreams are from our psyche – their mysteries and their meanings."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her. I glanced at her face, trying the search the sense of what she is trying to tell me. Needless to say, I do not understand where she is going at it.

"What I want to say is that you do not have to worry about those dreams. Whether they hold a significant lot or not, they are made by your mind. They are are just things that we ourselves made, to try to give implications to our surroundings. It's just your imagination Natsume, and nothing else."

"I do not think that is the case." I handed her the tea as I sat across from her. "As things happen for a reason, I'm sure dreams are dreamed for a purpose, as well. My gut is telling me there is something more in it." I stared at her, not leaving my gaze from her hazel orbs.

I wanted her to comprehend that if these were normal dreams, I wouldn't have spent my life looking for answers.

"Natsume," her voice became soft but the fierceness of it was still evident. I knew she wanted to prove her point and to debate against me, "you are just trying to make meaning to things that doesn't have one. I am aware that you have gone a long way but you have to stop."

"That is all the more reason not to stop. I have already slowed down because taking care of you is more important than solving the puzzles in my mind. But please understand, this is not the time to bring things to a close, not when I think I have found the person that can have the answers." I looked at her with determined eyes. There is no way I will let it end here, not this time.

"And who is it?"

"A classmate of mine," I answered her.

"Is that why we transferred to Gakuen Alice, Natsume?" There was disbelief in her voice as she shook her head at me. "Are you not tired at all? How can you chase around for solutions for a puzzle that might not even be there?"

"Trust me. I just know."

"You just know?" A stern voice inquired of me as if testing me if I really do know.

"My dreams have led me straight to this person." I answered her with as equal fierceness and determination as she has.

"These dreams are not an assurance. We all have dreams and no one in their right mind will try to follow this nonsense like you do. We just don't give meaning to dreams."

"This nonsense as you call it, is my dreams – MY DREAMS, and just so you know, I am not crazy."

"Natsume," she called my name once again.

"Please, not now. It's late and I have to go to school tomorrow." I tore off my gaze from her. I was tired and I do not want to argue any longer.

"All right, but we are still going to talk about this. I am not done yet." She said as she drank her tea, all in one sip. "You still have to take into consideration everything that I have told you, Natsume. I am telling you, you are wasting your time looking for things that are not there in the first place."

She stood up from her chair and washed the cup which was previously filled with tea. I stayed on my sit while staring at nothing in particular. My mind was drifting off to the things we have just discussed, to what happened tonight, and to what might be waiting for me.

A tap on my shoulders forced me to go back to reality. I looked behind my back and saw her familiar figure as her lips formed a sympathetic smile.

I stood up from where I was sitting earlier at. I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I brought it closer to my lips and pecked a kiss on it. Sleep was currently away from me now but I am aware that I have to compel myself to close my eyes. Though I am not sure what is waiting for me in my so-called sleep, I am ready for tomorrow. I have to know more about Sakura.

I took a step and made a turn towards the stairs as I led her to her room. The hallway was dark and no light was switched on, so I have to guide her slowly towards the end. I stopped.

"Come on now, you have to sleep." I told her as I opened the door to her room.

"How about you?" she inquired of me.

"I'll also be sleeping. Now go on. I don't want to see you having dark lines below your eyes tomorrow." She chuckled softly as I kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Good night Natsume." She told me gently; no longer was the fierce sound of her voice in our previous argument. I smiled and turned around, not forgetting to reply.

"Good night Misaki."


End file.
